Something You Should Know
by xblurryfacex
Summary: Cecil, the dashing radio host and his boyfriend Carlos - perfect Carlos... well, they've had quite the abundance of kisses and hand holding. So Carlos doesn't exactly know about a few of Cecil's... quirks.


**Smut. Tattoos. Tentacles.**

 **If that isn't your cup of tea, then**

 _ **run.**_

 _ **run and never return here.**_

* * *

Carlos – beautiful, _perfect_ Carlos, _his_ Carlos, grinned at him. A hand roughly, but gently, pushed Cecil into the wall behind him, and again, that perfect mouth was on his. How they had so quickly fallen to this lust was beyond Cecil, but in no way would he ever be plagued to have it stop. The air in the room seemed to crackle with electricity, sparks igniting and warming all the touches Carlos placed on his neck, in his hair, even on his nose to steady those pesky glasses. What a bad time for a fashion statement. Cecil's vision was just fine, of course, so when they surfaced for air, he took them from his face and tossed them haphazardly away. Usually, such an act of destruction to his very stylish glasses would be unthinkable, but Carlos just had that sort of effect on him. He noticed another effect – well, two to be exact. One was the friction in his trousers, and the other was the glowing on his skin.

Cecil had very intricate tattoos on his skin that were hardly noticeable to the passer byers. It was only in moments of anger, sadness, or arousal when the designs glowed a brilliant purple. So when Carlos – oh, _Carlos_ – allowed for another breath of air and moved his attention to getting the vest off of Cecil, he abruptly froze. Cecil put his head back against the wall.

"Carlos?" he questioned, his voice raspy. Why would he have stopped?

"You're – glowing." He sputtered, staring at the brilliant light Cecil was giving off. The man chuckled. "You act like you've never seen an aroused male." He stated, before realizing that Carlos was not exactly a native to Night Vale. His tattoos dimmed. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect this to be an issue." He said, putting his hands on Carlos's shoulders. Carlos looked up. "No – it's not an issue, not by any standard…" he ran his hands up Cecil's arms and watched in awe as again, they illuminated. "As long as there's nothing else you'll be surprising me with."

"There is one thing perhaps you wouldn't have been accustomed to…" Cecil began, but Carlos had started to kiss his way down his neck, so Cecil was quickly silenced. Carlos's nimble fingers finally removed his vest, then loosened his tie, then pulled the buttons apart one by one until finally, all of purple, aroused Cecil was available to his eyes and his hands. He ran both hands down Cecil's chest, marveling at it's beauty, then placed a trail of kisses and licks down, down, down to his waistband. Cecil made a noise in his throat.

"A-another thing yo-u should know, C-Carlos…" he stuttered, his hands twining into the Scientist's hair – oh, that _hair_ …

A ghost of what could feel like a hand, but not quite, sent a chill down Carlos's spine. The same feeling touched his shoulder, and his hair. Carlos froze. "I have some – extra extremities that like to make ap-pearances when I'm particularly –" he groaned. "Aroused."

Carlos found tentacles – long and very dark purple, just appearing to come from behind Cecil, who was melting into the wall all luminescent and gorgeous. There must have been five or six of them that had adapted to wrapping around Carlos very lightly and gently. Carlos swallowed. And when he still didn't move, Cecil looked down at him. "Oh – I'm sorry, I-" he tried to compose himself, but Carlos just gave him a look.

"Why would you never tell me that you had such a sexy ability?" he questioned, his voice low. Cecil gulped, the extremities lacing their way farther around the scientist. And without another word on the matter, Carlos tore the button off the trousers, pulled the zip, and shucked them to the floor. Cecil obliged to step from them and moan the instant Carlos's hands – which really should get more credit, they are _wonderful_ – palmed his erection.

Everything slowed and ignited and heat was clawing through Cecil like a feral dog. He swore every inch of him was on fire – and then Carlos did something unspeakable. He had Cecil's member in his hand, the length of it slick with saliva, and from his knees he looked up at his counterpart and blinked, face flushed, lips swollen and red, red, so very red. And he made a noise in his throat and he was just so beautiful – "Bed. Now." He growled.

Cecil made a series of incomprehensible noises, as his whole body was gelatinous, falling apart in the hands of Carlos. And he was so close – so very, _very_ close… Carlos stood and took Cecil by the shoulders and half drug, half carried him to the bed in the opposite corner of the room. And he untangled himself from the tentacles that, as pre-come leaked from Cecil, had materialized more and had a stronger hold on him. And he tore his shirt off, and threw his pants away, and God the friction, he moaned just from pulling away his damp boxers. And then, Carlos leaned down, right next to Cecil's ear, and whispered, "I need to fuck you. Now." And it took every last ounce of self restraint for Cecil not to come on the spot.

His tentacles wrapped around Carlos's waist, and in his hair, and around his shoulders, and one even snaked down to his ass. Carlos moaned again, falling to crash his lips against Cecil's. "I didn't know I had this kink until today." He said against his lips, before grabbing lube and a condom from the pillowcase (a convenient place for nights like these) and went down on Cecil. "God, Carlos!" he yelled, his body arching and writhing in the sheets as one finger, two, three widened him and made him squirm. "Need you – need-"

Carlos plunged into Cecil, burying his rock-hard member deep into a whining Cecil. Almost like a reaction, the particular tentacle that was prodding at his entrance quickly plunged in as well. The tentacle was slippery on its own, so the motion was easy and made Carlos yell and bury himself further into Cecil; if that was even possible. Everything happened in a blur – a blur of limbs and tentacles and luminous tattoos, and screams and groans and declarations of the opposite name. And it all ended too quickly. The tentacle that wiggled in Carlos brushed his prostate, and in turn, he hit Cecil's, and in a brilliant moment of ecstasy, they came together, both shouting to the other. Then everything was quiet, except for the harsh breathing and recovery from each man.

Carlos fell asleep tangled in tentacles, one still buried in him, one wrapped around his leg, one in his hair. Cecil's arms hugged his torso tight, as if he would let go, Carlos would disappear. When Carlos next woke, however, the only thing still holding him was Cecil's arms. He pulled himself from hazy sleep and looked down at his lover to see him looking – human. The purple glow had faded to a dull tan that almost blended with his skin. The tentacles – well, God knows where they went. Carlos brushed hair from Cecil's face.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he said as Cecil awoke. He chuckled.

"My perfect, perfect Carlos."


End file.
